The Redoran Struggle I: Diplomacy
The Redoran Court was now in session. The Archmaster and his subordinates sat at the highest table whilst the lower ranking members had to stand in the gallery. Helseth hated these meetings as something rarely ever happened, but this was a special occasion. The Stormcrown rebellion had only just begun, yet the fighting had proven to be fierce already and High Rock had already fallen to the rebels, soon it would be Morrowind's turn to join the fight and House Redoran would have to be prepared for the war to end all wars. "The Redoran Court has been convened in this time of danger to discuss the hostilities in High Rock." The Archmaster called out to jeers from the crowd. "Daric Lariat has claimed descendancy from Tiber Septim himself, and has sought to free the realm from the tyranny of the Colovian Tyrant. Logically he will likely seek an alliance with one of the Great Houses of Morrowind." The Redoran court all of sudden became hushed. "With House Hlaalu, Dres and Sadras all siding against the Talos Pact, it would seem that the Usurper's two options for an alliance are Indoril or Redoran." "What happens if we take the wrong side?" Helseth called out loudly to the Archmaster. "Then likely our House would lie in ruin, our men butchered on the battlefields and our women and children raped or sold into slavery" The Archmaster responded. "Which is why we must make sure that any decision taken, is taken with the utmost conviction and commitment." Helseth stared at the Archmaster "So then who do we declare for?" Surprisingly it wasn't the Archmaster who responded, but Helseth's own father Taldyn who spoke, "We declare for House Redoran!" Cheers erupted from the crowd gathered and the chant of "Redoran" began. Helseth pondered the events that had just unfolded, My father whilst a great elf, is naive when it comes to the true extent of our House's power. Granted we are still the strongest in Morrowind, but still we alone cannot stand against the armies of the other council members. An alliance will be required no doubt, but with whom. Helseth moved over towards his father with an annoyed look on his face. "Father I protest at you using these circumstances to further your own political ambitions" "My political ambitions? I am doing whats right for this family. Once the Archmaster dies there will inevitably be a power struggle. If I can return House Redoran to the throne then I will be remembered as a hero who took action." Taldyn replied indignantly. Helseth looked at his father "But what of the men we will lose if we attempt to take the throne of Morrowind by ourselves" "Who said anything about taking it by ourselves" Taldyn replied knowingly. "Then who? Indoril? Sadras? Dres? Telvanni? None of the Great Houses would even think about planting our house on the throne?" "My son, do not worry I have a grand plan". Helseth shrugged his shoulders "I don't care anymore, you can do whatever you want just don't include me, I'm out of the politics of this family". The Dunmer walked off leaving his father with an annoyed look on his face. "You watch m'boy" Taldyn called out "you won't be able to stay away from this, politics is in your blood and the throne of Morrowind will one day be yours." Helseth kept walking from the temple out in the the streets, stars punctured the ash laden sky , My father thinks I won't be able to stay away, he thought I fear he may be right if he pulls House Redoran into a war we cannot win. ''The Dunmer lord leant against a fence and pondered the coming bloodshed, ''if we let Hlaalu attack first with Sadras and Dres backing them our House will be destroyed, yet if we attack first the other Great Houses may condemn the provocation. Indoril ''he thought ''they are the wildcards here, if Nerevar claims the throne again it may provide a focal point for the rest of Morrowind to rally behind, but could we suffer through another Indoril King? '' The stars in the night sky faded into the morning as Helseth still leant on a cold wooden fence contemplating his future. A Nord wearing blue armor and a dwarven sword walked up from the city and stood alongside the elf. The man was tall, blonde and had a distinctive scar on his left cheek, along with a cheeky smirk that Helseth couldn't help but return. "So the Redoran court has been called, and Helseth "the great" is standing as far away from it as possible without leaving the city?" "My father... he never stops his political machinations, always trying to advance himself in power." Helseth sighed "I wouldn't mind it if it wasn't going to cost the lives of fellow Redoran. He just can't understand that every time a soldier dies in a pointless war, he leaves behind a family who need his support." "I used to feel the same about King Ulfric, I mean the way he murdered King Torygg still doesn't sit right with me, after all Torygg showed more courage and honor accepting the challenge than Ulfric did issuing it. But over time I came to realise that Skyrim needed a strong leader like Ulfric to fight off the tyrant's empire and destroy the dominion." Rodrik sensed the confusion in Helseth's face. "What i'm trying to say is that today your father may be the wrong man to lead your house against your enemies, but tomorrow he could the man who saves it from destruction." "You know for a Nord your words of wisdom aren't actually that bad" Helseth joked. "Wow and they say we Nords make statements based on stereotypes". The two men both laughed, the laughter continued for a few moments before Helseth turned to his friend. "So why are you hear Rodrik? Don't tell me the High King of Skyrim gave the wolf of Windhelm some time off?" "He sent me here for two reasons, the first is obvious" "To gain House Redoran's support for this rebellion?" Helseth asked as Rodrik nodded his head. "And the second?" "To find one of the last Thalmor bastards and put him down before he can spill any secrets about Skyrim or the Talos Pact." Rodrik's voice turned to disgust at the mention of the Thalmor. "A Thalmor in Morrowind? You must be joking the only House brass enough to hide one of them would be the damned Hlaalu, but since Augustus is their only ally, I doubt it." "We found information courtesy of a captured Thieves Guild fence, who said she sold an elder council amulet to an Altmer from Morrowind before the fall of the Dominion, likely he was trying to use it to coerce someone on the actual council before the Thalmor fell. Stormblade Ralof believed that the man I was sent here to kill has extensive knowledge of Skyrim that if the Tyrant found out about, would be rather unsettling." Helseth gripped his sword "If there's a Thalmor in Morrowind, I'll help you put that scum in the dirt where he belongs". Rodrik patted Helseth on the shoulder "Thank you my friend, but first I must see to my first task. I shall find you afterwards". The Stormcloak placed his helmet on his head and proceeded to walk into the Redoran Court, which was only just starting to disband from the meeting. Helseth saw the Commander of the Redoran Guard, Balyn Omoran walk out of the temple with a bemused look on his face "Your father isn't happy with you, something about you thinking you can just leave House Redoran?" "Not exactly, just the politics side of things" "Well your father didn't see it that way, he's umm.." Balyn scratched his head "he's asked the Archmaster to excommunicate you" Helseth's face dropped "He's done what?" "Excommunicated you from House Redoran, effective immediately. Its a shame too, could've used your spear as we retake Morrowind from the Hlaalu" "You're retaking Morrowind?" "Seems we're declaring for Septim, the Archmaster sent an envoy to him before departing for Solstheim, seems he wants to be King but he doesn't want to defend his own city, can't blame him though, it's likely all of us will die when the Tyrant marches his army into Blacklight." Helseth embraced Balyn in a hug "Goodbye friend, I wish you and the brave soldiers under your command success and long life" "And I hope you work things out with your father by the time we return, our house needs people like you". Balyn pulled away from Helseth and began to walk off in the direction of the barracks. ''It'll be a shame if I never see him lead the Guard again he thought as Balyn faded into the distance. The Dunmer returned to leaning on the fence, ''so we've declared for Septim, or should that be they've now that I've been excommunicated by my own father. I must set about rectifying that, but first I must hunt down the thalmor scum that's infiltrated my city, By the Gods I swear on that. '' Moments later Rodric the Stormcloak returned from the temple with a wry smirk on his face, "You know my job would've been a whole lot easier Ralof had waited another week before sending me, talk about a waste of time. Why didn't you tell me your House was going to war?" "Not my House anymore friend, father saw to that" Helseth replied. "They expelled you?" Rodrik asked with shock. The Dunmer nodded solemnly before picking up his spear, "I'd rather kill this Thalmor agent than talk about my father being a prick". Helseth began walking as Rodrik followed him. "D'you know where your going?" The Nord asked. "To the only place around here capable of telling us the information we need, a cornerclub." Rodrik smirked "Perfect I was in need of a good drop of Nordic Mead", the Stormcloak placed his helmet on his head and loosened his sheathe, to make drawing his dwarven sword a lot easier, "Lets go kill some Thalmor". Main Characters Helseth.png|Helseth Redoran ScreenShot75.png|Taldyn Redoran Balyn Omoran.png|Balyn Omoran Screenshot-Original (8).png|Rodrik Winterhorn Navigation Category:Stories Category:The Redoran Struggle